


Cursed Love

by The_Typewriter_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Typewriter_Girl/pseuds/The_Typewriter_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot that was playing around in my mind, and decided to write it down. Overall it's a little messy,<br/>but hope you like it.</p>
<p>Set in the future to a time where Dean and Sam are no longer around and Castiel is on his own. However<br/>he is struggling to come to terms with the reality of the situation.</p>
<p>I may carry this on, possibly edit it a bit depending on the reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Love

Castiel walked slowly through the rustling trees of the forest. The sun seeping in between their clustered leaves that gently shook from the smooth warm air. Warming the atmosphere with a sense of tranquility.  
He listened to the birds chattering in song to one soul to the other, and the distant sound of a jet breezing over in the sky above. The scent of dewy pine and autumn leaves circulated at his nose. Cas reached out to pick up a small pine cone, the texture rough like sandpaper. His hair blowing mildly in the breeze.

Cas knew this place all too well, the sights, the sounds and feels. It was his place of carm, where he was drawn to when he ever felt the lonliness that he hated to admit was too often. He never realised the beauty of the world his father created until an old friend once opened his eyes to it.

Like a veil had been lifted from his vision that had concealed so much he didn’t know.

But it wasn’t the sole peacefulness of the forest that beckoned him here.

Ahead in the distance there was a dark black vehicle slumped in a wreck against an old oak tree. The sun glinting of it’s smooth exterior like a beacon. Waiting.

A smile perked up on his face as he smoothed his hand across the warm metal, the smell of old leather and booze still leaving it’s print on the car. Lifetimes of memories clung to every mark and every scratch. The only thing he had to the real thing. 

He opened the door gently, sliding himself in one of the seats that hadn’t been destroyed by the blast. The warm feel of leather heated from the peeking rays of the fall sun.

Cas smiled as he remembered the first time he was sat in this very seat.

He and Dean had been tracking down the archangel Raphael, and it was the first time they were both alone. But most of all the first time something sparked in him, at the time he couldn’t place it.

At least now he knew, they both knew. And it was much more then they were willing to deny anymore, even if it did cost them so much. Cost himself.. everything.

But now it all seemed so distant, now that Dean was no longer here. That his time came and went, leading to his soul now resting in heaven. Cas was left alone on Earth, the end he always feared the most, but knew was to come someday.

It was better this way, perhaps, no harm and destruction was to come, now that all has been said and done, the world could carry on without new threats looming around the corner.

Somewhere in the pit of Cas’s heart he felt somehow he would come back.. He wished it more then anything. There was so much emptiness he felt, drawing the energy from him everytime he would think about it.

Cas let out a steady breath. Squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to be happy, looking back at all memories. Remembering the good times, but it felt like everything shattered over every image of him once being around. The reality of Dean really being gone sinking even further.

"Cas? Cas!’’

His head shot around to look at the rugged figure walking towards him, Dean. But not.. Dean.

Another vision. He was cursed with these countless visions. Ever since he died the angels cursed him to these hallucinations of Dean. Their hands just twisting that invisible knife inside, then yanking it away. Taking him away.

But he fell for it, however. Everytime. This was Dean. The man had a power over him even he couldn’t fight, he didn’t even want to fight it.

''Dean!’’ Cas rushed over, drawing him towards his body, his arms hugging him tight as if the thought of letting him go would make him lost forever. Even for a second, and he would lose him all over again.

''Cas, what’s goin-’’ Cas brought his head up to Dean’s, his lips caressed effortlessly against his. The longing cursing through him like electric, teasing what he could of had.

He took in the familier scent of whisky and leather he grew to crave, his hands gripped on to his jacket like a lifeline. He felt Dean’s hand smooth over his back, the response drawing out a steady breath.

Cas wished so much for it to be real, pain sliced through each kiss, each inhale. Taking in the moment before it would dissappear. The sensation made him take a sharp intake of air, his forehead rested against Deans as he tugged him closer.

''Why won’t you come back to me’’ he whispered, ‘’These visions.. why curse me this way.’’

Dean kneaded a hand through Castiel's dark hair, his green eyes linking his like a puzzle, Cas paused at the shocking beauty of them. ''I love you. Don’t you forget that.’’ Deans hand moved to cup the angel’s chin before he vanished like a mirage in a desert. Gone.

''Dean!’’, Cas called, the fear of being alone again clawing at his chest. ''Dean!’’ He brought both his fists up pressing into his temples, then fell to the floor kneeling where the vision once was. 

''Why do you keep doing this to me! Just let me be with him! Let me back into heaven!’’ he shouted till he was hoarse. There was no point, no one would listen to his cries. 

After all they cursed him to this. Their love was toxic and they knew it, taking humor upon torturing him this way forever.

Cas got up, feeling defeated. The sun started to disappear, the light around dimming as if saddened by the scene. Showing sympathy Cas grunted at, he didn't want to show weakness like this. Being alone however for this long, it does something to you.

He had to see him. Whatever it takes, just one last time at least. Cas had at least that little bit of hope to cling to so he wouldn't completely lose his mind.

Walking away, Cas set off down the warn trail through the forest leaving the ever watching impala behind, possibly for good this time. Cas felt his situation was about to change, he was going to make sure of that. For Dean.


End file.
